1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to emergency seats and capsules and more particularly pertains to a new occupant protection system for protecting an occupant of a motor vehicle, boat, or airplane during a crash.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of emergency seats and capsules is known in the prior art. More specifically, emergency seats and capsules heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,736,523; 5,297,761; 3,067,973; 5,058,830; 5,110,071; PCT Patent No. WO 94/22714; and PCT Patent No. WO 94/07105.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new occupant protection system. The inventive device includes a chair positioned inside a vehicle such as an airplane, automobile, truck, or a boat. The chair has a seat portion and a backrest portion. The seat portion has a pair of leg clamp panels pivotally coupled to it to lock a pair of legs to the seat portion in anticipation of a crash. The backrest portion has a pair of arm clamp panels pivotally coupled to it to press the arms and torso of a user towards the backrest and hold it tightly therebetween.
In these respects, the occupant protection system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting an occupant of a motor vehicle, boat, or airplane during a crash.